Ki Blindeye
Ki Blind eye Ki is a 6'6" women with midnight black hair like moonlight when moonlight touches it with 2 little blue cat-like ears on her head her body surprisingly graceful in every movement she made her face holds an unearthly beauty to it as her skin appears to be iridescent her arms appear sculpted from marble when her hands move they leave contrails from her metallic nails hidden by her white gloves her shadow if one looked had angelic wings she wears little past explorers clothing covered in odd scars once also had miss matched cat-like eyes one is gold the other being icy blue Ki grew up as commener child on the street her mother had long died, she survived by sheer will using her innate ability of song to get the coin needed to live without stealing to much she was often called ki the muse when she was a child as her songs often had often given others inspiration but due to her unearthly nature she would often dry the eye of unsavory folk who wanted her for one reason or another. the other nobles kids often would send hounds to chase her and bit until she cryed and would b left bleeding on the aly floors left forgotten as they would laugh and leer at her small frame. when it wasn't dogs chases they would chase her down and pull her hair and ears and even a few times had tried to cut her ears but they were caught thanks to her screams for help. during her years she was spotted by Martha her would be adopted mother who worked as a doctor who then took her in and taught her the way of her trade teaching ki how to heal and be heald and what to apply and when. thanks to being in training for a doctor she gained a bit of importance and it allowed her to escape the constant bullying using her love of languages to instead take her time letting her learn as much as he could on them. it was during this time that ki caught the eyes of a nobles son having grown into a fine young women this man had followed her one day till night and upon having seen her hair change when touched by moonlight he decided to make her his however he had been long known of sleeping with many women and having many who wished to warm his bead but it was the odd way that her hair changed couler that caught his eye and make him pursue her despite her many rebuffs and attempts to decline his offers he persisted in giving gifts and such and things she never asked for or ever believed she needed despite her declining it eventually as the years passed she slowly began to warm up to the noble who had continued his pursuit of her tirelessly and word began to spread of his fasanason of her but none knew why . eventually word got out that it had to be some form of witchcraft that she used on him as no way a commoner would be able to catch the eye of a noble like him let alone for him to chase her like he did one of his other partners got wind of this on kis 19th birthday she set kis home and livelihoods ablaze killing her adoptive mother in the fire as the burning inferno tried to drown out her mothers screams ki was helpless to watch and unable to do anything . in the morning after the fire she went to the noble for help but as she was a commoner he could not help her and rumor had spread that she had been the cause of the fire due to some form of black magic ritual gone wrong despite ki having never had magic before but the rumor spread like wildfire and soon no one even wanted to help her those who had promised aid in rebuilding her home suddenly went missing or showing up dead with symbols carved in them further fueling the rumor till the town finally ran her out. after a year when she turned 20 she gained her powers a life orical clouding her vision further then what it was and she became bitter and hateful of the gods constantly cursing them with the life they'd forced her to live but her job as a doctor did not once take the brunt of her rage at her curse instead put her healing abilities to good use deciding to instead curse the gods she would use this power to better her healing allow her to save lives she could not before but never did she vew her magic as a gift as with the ability to use magic so too came the rumors as rumors came telling tails of how she was a witch looking for people to fall for her charms and smile the women who had burned her life continuing the fans of distrust to her forcing her to flee again . she continued traveling never staying in one place long for the next year ever cursing the gods and their desire to play with a mortals life letting her hatred for them fule her during that time when she finally believed herself to be far enough away she decided to stay in the town of skyholm for a bit that is when the gods decided to spite her as one of them forced her eyes to explode making her completely blind with no chance to get them back the remaining gods felt some form of pitty and gave her ways to see without the need of her eyes before she got shunted into a whole new world barely a week later Category:Characters